Sup Tomat
by Uchiha Himera
Summary: Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengambil mangkuk dari tangannya, kemudian kabur. Berlari secepat mungkin dari 'monster' kesayangannya. "Tidak akan kuberikaaan!" teriaknya dengan nada jahil.


Sup tomat  
Author: Uchiha Himera  
Ini hanya cerita kecil SasuSaku mengenai sup tomat. Sup tomat? Ya! ini memang tentang sup tomat  
Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - Indonesian - Romance - Sasuke U. & Sakura H. - Words: 1,161 - Reviews: 8 - Favs: 4 - Published: 05-12-12 - Status: Complete - id: 8109367  
A+ A-  
Warn: OOC, Canon, typo, and many more

Naruto milik kang Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura mendekat, beranjak duduk lalu mencolek pelan bahu lelaki tampan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn?" Sang kekasih—yang menjadi objek kejahilan gadis pemilik surai merah muda tadi—sama sekali tidak menoleh pada sosok bidadari di sampingnya. Untung saja si lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu mau sekedar bergumam ambigu sehingga tidak bisa membuat Sakura mengamuk.

Gadis itu menyengir lebar lalu memanggil nama lelaki pujaannya. "Sasuke-kun…."

"Huh! Menyebalkan." Lelaki berambut raven itu mendengus, mengerti—dan tentu saja bersiap-siap—dengan sifat Sakura yang mulai aneh lagi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus, masih tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu secara reflek membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibir tipis nan merah mudanya, pertanda si pemilik bibir mulai kesal pada lelaki yang duduk bersila di teras rumahnya itu. "Kau tidak mau sup tomat buatanku? Oke! Aku akan makan sup ini sendiri saja." Mata emerald-nya melirik Sasuke licik.

Mendengar nama makanan yang begitu tidak asing di perut—juga lidah—nya, Sasuke menoleh cepat pada Sakura dan mendapati tangan gadisnya sedang memegang sebuah mangkuk cukup besar dengan isi yang begitu menggiurkan perut Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sakura yang sepertinya sejak awal memang berniat menjahili Sasuke, segera berdiri lagi untuk menghindari kekasinya. Tentu saja gadis musim semi itu tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan mengejarnya.

"Hei! Tidak! Mana sup-nya?" Benar saja, dengan gerakan secepat kilat andalannya, lelaki dengan sejuta pesona itu berdiri untuk menangkap tangan kiri Sakura yang terbebas—tidak memegang mangkuk.

"Uwaaa!" Gadis itu akhirnya ikut tertarik namun tetap bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Mana sup untukku, hn?"

Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengambil mangkuk dari tangannya, kemudian kabur. Berlari secepat mungkin dari 'monster' kesayangannya. "Tidak akan kuberikaaan!" teriaknya dengan nada jahil.

"APA? Hey!" Sasuke mengejar dan menarik tangan Sakura kembali untuk mencegah gadis itu semakin jauh darinya. "Jika kau tetap tidak mau memberikan sup itu..." Sakura menoleh gugup pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai tampan padanya. "Maka kau yang akan kumakan."

"A-apa? Tidak!" Sakura menolak cepat dengan wajah yang memerah. Sebisa mungkin ia berpikir, menggunakan otak cerdasnya untuk mencari sebuah ide demi melanjutkan kejahilannya. Detik berikutnya, giliran gadis itu yang menyeringai. "Kalau kau mau sup ini, kau harus melakukan sesuatu padaku!"

"Sesuatu?" Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Seperti ... menggendongmu?" tanyanya dengan gerakan bersiap meraih tubuh mungil gadisnya. Mungkin dia akan segera menggendong Sakura jika saja tidak ada pencegahan dari—

"Bu-bukan, Baka!"

"Kalau begitu..." Lelaki bermata onyx hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Ada yang lain?" Sepertinya dia merasa sangat nyaman ketika merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sakura di wajahnya.

Gadis merah muda itu menyeringai penuh lalu berbisik, "Kau harus..." Sakura memajukan wajah, mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yaitu mendekati wajahnya hingga kening mereka berdua menyatu. "Teriak bahwa kau menyukaiku, dengan suara yang keras!"

Sasuke yang terkejut, sontak memundurkan kepalanya cepat. "A-apa? Tidak!" Ia menolak permintaan Sakura yang menurutnya aneh itu. Bahkan sangat aneh. Memang.

"Ayolaah…! Apa kau tidak mau memakan sup tomat terenak se-Konoha ala chef Haruno Sakura ini?" Sakura mencolek dagu sang kekasih lalu menjilat sendok yang berlumuran sup tomat buatannya. Sasuke yang melihat adegan 'sensual' itu semakin 'kelaparan' . Dan tahukah kalian? 'Kelaparan' di sini memiliki dua arti yang berbeda. Hei, Sasuke … kau ini masih berstatus sebagai calon suami dalam waktu sebulan lagi! Jadi, bersabarlah!

Sasuke berdeham kecil. "Baiklah..." Sejenak ia menghela napas panjang lalu berbisik, "aku menyukaimu."

Sakura hampir saja tertawa jika ia tidak segera menahannya. "Kurang keras, Sasu!"

"A-aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke―sedikit―lebih keras.

"Lebih keraaaaas!"

Kami-sama..., kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada gadis merepotkan ini? Sasuke membatin sendiri. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih memancarkan mata jahilnya pada lelaki itu lalu mendengus ,"Baiklah... Aku menyukaimu!" Dengan sangat keras juga sangat cepat. "Sekarang, mana supku?" tagihnya garang.

Bukannya memberikan hak Uchiha Sasuke, yang ada malah tawa besar dari Sakura sebagai hadiahnya. "Kau... Kau sangat OOC, Sasu-chan!" Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa besar.

Sasuke menatap horor kekasihnya itu lalu bergumam 'ini gila' dalam hati. Ia berpikir keras untuk mencari ide lain di saat Sakura masih tertawa. Akhirnya ia menyeringai, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali memasang tampang kesal. Entahlah apa yang ada dalam pikiran lelaki jenius itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya termasuk sang calon istri.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak mau memberikan sup itu, huh?"

"Hahaha!" Sakura masih asyik tertawa hingga meremas perutnya. Berlebihan sekali, pikir Sasuke. 'Memangnya aku serendah itu?'

"Ck. Kau mempermainkanku? Sial!" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan hendak melompat ke atas atap. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan menariknya kembali.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Sakura mengatur napas untuk kemudian berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Kita ambil sup yang baru di dalam," sambungnya seraya menarik tangan Sasuke. Tapi pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu malah melepaskan tarikan gadisnya lalu membuang wajah kesal.

"Tidak!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu berkata, "Aa ... kau marah?"

"Hn." Jawaban yang begitu ambigu dan hanya dimengerti oleh Sakura seorang, keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Sakura berpikir. "Sasuke..."

"Cium!" pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba yang tentu saja cukup—atau lebih dari itu—membuat Sakura terkejut.

"A-apa?" Wajah gadis milik bungsu Uchiha itu merona hebat. "Ti-tidak mau!"

Sasuke memasang tampang datar lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Sepertinya masakan Hinata jauh lebih enak." Kali ini ia memilih berjalan santai meninggalkan Sakura.

"Uwaaa! Baiklah, baiklah!" seru Sakura kelimpungan.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum—atau lebih tepatnya seringai—lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan bertanya, "Jadi?" Diakhiri dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik dengan jahil.

"Un..." Sakura masih tampak sangat malu dan menundukkan wajahnya yang benar-benar merona hebat.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga. Jika tidak cepat, aku akan ke rumah―"

Chu~

"Su-sudah!" kata Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa-apaan itu? Gerakan itu bahkan lebih cepat dari sebuah kedipan dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa pun."

Sakura yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat matang karena kejadian ini. "Ugh... Sadarlah, Sasuke! Tidak mungkin aku yang memulainya duluan!"

Keheningan tercipta sejenak … dan gadis musim semi itu masih menundukkan kepala demi menetralisir warna merah di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tulus pada Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai. Sikap maupun sifat yang dimilikinya bagaikan bumbu penyedap kehidupannya yang pernah kelam saat dulu.

"Apa boleh buat..." Tangan kekar itu mengangkat dagu Sakura, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadisnya, menangkap dan melumat kecil bibir seasam-manis tomat―buah yang sangat ia sukai—itu ke dalam ciuman hangat yang didominasi olehnya.

Nampaknya kau sudah merasakan 'sup tomat' itu, eh, Sasuke?

The End


End file.
